Zuko vs. Roy Mustang
Zuko vs. Roy Mustang is a What-If One Minute Melee between Zuko from Avatar: The Last Airbender and Roy Mustang from Fullmetal Alchemist. It is the Third Episode of John1Thousand's One Minute Melee. Description Avatar vs. Fullmetal Alchemist! These two wield to most powerful and deadliest element, Fire. Who will burn in victory and who will be left in ash? Will it be the Prince of the Fire Nation or the Hero of Ishval? Find Out Now!!! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (Cues Character Select - Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes Music Extended) (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Zuko.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Roy Mustang.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Introduction A black limousine drove along the bottom of the Fire Nation Capital. After it reached less than halfway, the limo turned sideways, allowing a tall man with untidy hair and in some sophisticated uniform to exit the car and prepare himself as he walked towards the palace. Soldier: Halt! State your name and business. Roy: I am Roy Mustang of Amestris. I am here to talk to Firelord Zuko. Upon the opposite side of where the man was facing, four Fire Nation soldiers carrying some royal form of transportation for their leaders appeared and put it down, allowing a teenager to exit and prepare himself. The man and two stared at each other, knowing exactly what the other person wanted. Roy: So, you're the Fire Lord of the illustrious Fire Nation, Zuko? Zuko: You must be the Brigadier General of the State Military, Roy Mustang. It's a shame you're not gonna be holding that position for long. Roy What makes you say that? Zuko: This is where you'll meet your end. Zuko got into a fighting stance, while Roy remained unfazed by the boy's supposed threats. LET'S GET FIRED UP!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cue Lizardman Raider) 60 Zuko fired a beam of fire that at Roy, but he managed to transmute his blast of fire that defended him from the opposing flames. Roy focuses his aim towards Zuko and shoots a speedy fire stream that Zuko easily fire-bends out of the way. 51 Roy Mustang soon snapped his finger, sending out another wave of fire that Zuko reflected. The firelord retaliated with his own fire that was blocked. This combination of blocking, reflecting and shooting fire repeated itself several times, until Roy decided to aim for Zuko's eyes. Upon the Alchemist's finger snapping, the Fire Lord quickly bended a shield and used flames for another blast that was easily blocked. 41 The battle seemed to halt, as if time stopped. In actuality, the two combatants were busy formulating strategies. While Roy was thinking, Zuko resumed with a large pillar of fire that zoomed towards Mustang. The attack forced him to avoid the attack and fire, which was cancelled out. The Fire Lord then began to dash forward, shooting fireballs while jumping all around. Mustang knew there was no way a snap would stop all the fireballs, so he placed his palms on the ground and used Alchemy to summon a rock wall, protecting the State Alchemist. 35 Zuko broke through the rock wall with a kick. Roy then sent several flames Zuko's way, forcing him to block with another fire shield, again using the shield's fire as a blast that was blocked by another one of Mustang's alchemic fires. Zuko shot more fires, with Roy blocking with snapped flames. Zuko soon used Roy's attacks at him, throwing him off guard. Zuko charged in and began fighting with his fists, going in for an uppercut, which Roy barely dodged and snapped at Zuko's feet. The Fire Lord jumped over the attack. 20 Zuko whipped out a dagger for each hand and lit them on fire. Zuko again rushed in and tried his best to stab Roy but as the latter leaned to the side to avoid one, he snapped and used a blast of fire to disarm Zuko. Roy stood back up, regaining his composure. He watched as Zuko equipped himself with dao blades and tried his best to even get a single slash on the alchemist. 15 Roy sent an explosion of fire aimed for Zuko, but the attack was blocked. Roy shoots fire at Zuko, which he bended back towards Mustang. Roy used another blast of fire to defend himself and was again forced to continue evading sword slashes until one eventually connected with his arm, forcing him to recoil in pain. Zuko soon shot some flames hoping that would do the trick but found that Mustang still had some fight left in him. 6 Roy knew this would slow his movements down. Zuko bended more blasts from Roy until he managed to get in close and score yet another hit on the other arm, one that tore through the alchemist's uniform and right through his skin. Roy found it hard to avoid the attacks and found one of the dao blades had pierced his chest. He widened his eyes and fell to his knees. Zuko stood over Roy and ended his suffering by blasting a fireball at his face burning through the skin towards his skull K.O. Zuko then ordered his soldiers to get rid of the body as the Fire Lord walked back to his palace. As part of the surrounding area was left a blaze. Soon a shadow in the background appears and quietly and minicly laughs. Outro This melee's winner is Zuko. (Cues Agni Kai) Category:John1Thousand Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles